


Of puns, apple pie and lullabies

by mymusicalbox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rated T for swearing, Tumblr Prompt, alternative universe, cheesy ending, coffee shop AU, first time writing these two, i had to try at least, i hope not too much tbh, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymusicalbox/pseuds/mymusicalbox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma's life was boring until his favorite coffee shop, which had an amazing apple pie on sale, decided to set open mic night on Tuesdays, the same day Kenma went there to have his pie. </p><p>Or: Kenma lets his cat-like curiosity help him discover that open mic nights aren't that bad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of puns, apple pie and lullabies

It all started one random afternoon, when nothing seemed to change Kenma's life a single bit. Every day was monotonous as hell, after all. Wake up, forget about playing video-games _because school_ , so he goes to school. Classes, the same as always, _boring and plain_. Although his life wasn't all that bad despite being monotonous. The thing is, he was a third year and classes were rough (still boring but rough), and teachers couldn't stop the pressure and the “next year you'll be going to university, think about your future”. In addition to that, the people in his class were noisy as hell, and the fact that he was a rather shy and not-wanting-to-be-noticed boy didn't help at all, so that's why he found Heaven on Earth when he spotted a coffee shop near his house where apple pie was sold. Since that lucky day in his life, Kenma has been visiting this coffee shop day after day, not only for its amazing apple pie, but also due to the quiet, fresh and comfortable atmosphere that always filled the air there.

 

That coffee shop wasn't expensive and it wasn't popular either. Therefore, it wasn't crowded and Kenma felt pretty good there, with his slice of apple pie, every Tuesday, same place same time, that was the best day of the week for him. It would have continued being like that if the coffee shop hadn't decided to set _an open mic night_ , and guess in which day they did so. Yeah, on Tuesdays. Before they decided to include an open mic night, that place used to be so quiet, Kenma used to be one of the few regular costumers, even the waiters knew he was “the shy boy who comes here for pie”. He came only on Tuesday, because it was the day of apple pie, the menu would change everyday and apple pie was the main sweet dish served on Tuesday. And now there was also an open mic night. Geez, not only on school but also on his little paradise he had to cope with noisy people? Life sure was mean. Or that's what Kenma thought at the beginning of the first open mic night. The plan was for it to last from 7PM to 9PM, so all he had to do is to leave at 7PM and he would be safe from all the unwanted noise blasting in his ears. Fortunately, as he was a really perceptive and clever boy, he decided to try to stay instead of leaving without knowing what kind of people would enter and what could an open mic night be like. He had never attended one of these before and all the information he got about them was via video-games or the internet, after all.

 

And so he did, he stayed there. It was 7PM of a pretty ordinary day, Kenma had already finished his slice of pie, so his reason for staying there was apparently gone. _Curiosity killed the cat, they say. But at least it died learning something, some of them replied._ People started entering the venue, the place was beginning to get full , but Kenma was still in his seat, without moving, when two boys way taller than him and _too damn noisy_ settled on a table close to his. Their voice was so unnecessarily loud that he could understand and hear everything they were saying, even if he was putting the greatest of his efforts in concentrating on the game on his mobile phone.

 

“Maaaaaaaaaaan and you intend to sing here? Is this what you like? This stage is so small! Well, if it can be called and actual stage. And, not to mention that you didn't even bother to fix this bedhead of yours” _Oh god, this stranger's voice sure is loud, no doubts he didn't came to sing here, we'd all turn deaf if we were to hear him sing a song_ , Kenma thought. Next to the loud voice and spiky gray-haired boy there was another one, slightly taller than him and with a rather weird hairstyle (if bedhead was one), as his friend had spotted before.

 

“Oh shut up, Bokuto. Do you expect me to fix my hair to sing in front of some stray cats? After years and years of struggling with this permanent bedhead? Sorry, but nope”.

 

“Don't be so full of yourself, Kuroo”

 

“Who said I am? I just said that trying to fix my hair for this didn't seem worth it to me” After a few more sarcastic comments and a while of bickering in between insults and smirks, the bedhead guy turned to Kenma and began staring at his mobile phone.

 

“Hey, what are you doing? Do you intend to scare the poor boy?” Bokuto said, teasing his friend

 

“Shut up, you asshole! I just noticed that this guy is pretty good at this game, I've played a few times and my patience was over after my third defeat. But hey, don't you think you are pretty fired up? Don't lose control of your surroundings, this enemy seems pretty beatable” Was he talking to Kenma? It looked like it, so after a few seconds of awkward silence, the blond decided to answer, even with his gaze still focused on the game.

 

“Are you talking to me?” Kenma asked to the bedhead hair guy, who was looking at him with narrow eyes, his gaze intense yet still charming

 

“Well, you'll tell me, this guy at my left isn't playing anything, so guess it yourself”

 

“Oh, I see now. By the way, I'm not fired up”

 

“Oh you are”

 

“I am not”

 

“Are too”

 

“Am not”

 

“Are too”

 

“Am not. And leave me alone, I've died because you kept distracting me, Kuroo”   
  
“I'm not distracting you, and... Wait, what? How do you know my name?”  
  
“Your friend said it out loud, I had no choice but to hear it”

 

“Oh, so now that you know my name you have to tell me yours, fair is fair”

 

“I don't know your f-” And just when Kenma was about to end his sentence, Kuroo, whose full name turned out to be  _Kuroo Tetsurou,_  got called to the stage.

 

“Now you have it. Tell me your name, and wish me good luck, I'm off to my debut as a singer!”

 

“Kozume Kenma. Good luck, and you better not be as noisy as you were before”  
  
“I wasn't noisy, the noisy one was Bokuto!” At that, Bokuto shot a glare at Kuroo, adding an almost-shouted reply to him.

 

“Hey! You're so childish, remember you are in college, man! We are only on our first year but it's still college, so don't be a brat!”

 

“Shut up and let me sing, idiot!” Kuroo got on the stage as he stuck his tongue out to Bokuto, grabbed an acoustic guitar, sat on a chair, muttered something on the mic about what he was going to sing and started to do so.

 

As Kuroo started to sing, Kenma's surroundings began to disappear. He had already noticed that Kuroo 's voice had nothing to do with the loud and strident one Bokuto had, but he didn't expect it to be so _freaking_ _beautiful._ It was like everything could disappear, it was like even the guitar was worthless, it was like his voice could take it all. It was charming, powerful, yet at the same time gentle as a whisper and sweet as the pie he had finished an hour before. Eventually, Kuroo ended to sing his song, and something inside of Kenma lit up as the audience began clapping and clapping while encouraging Kuroo to do an encore. From the depths of his heart, Kenma wanted that encore too. As cliché as it could sound, Kuroo's voice was perfect. It could overlap the noise, it could even overlap Kenma's worries. When he was hearing his voice, he could forget about his future, about how hot summer is or how cold winter is. Everything was gone, nothing didn't matter anymore, he didn't even miss the pie. As it had happened with the first song Kuroo sang, this one also became painfully short, and eventually Kuroo left the stage in order to give way to the next performer. As captivated as he was by Kuroo's voice, Kenma didn't notice when the taller approached him, taking over his personal space.

 

“So, how was that?”

 

“Fine, I guess, It's not like i've heard anyone else singing to compare you to them”

 

“Come on! You could compliment me a little, I came here to sing!”

 

“And you did, and I told you it was fine”

 

“Well, next week I'll be here again, if you compliment me and _treat_ me as I deserve, I'll _treat_ you to pie”

 

“What's with that lame pun?” Kenma chuckled at Kuroo's pun as the latter smirked and continued to talk to him about next week and some trivialities. Unfortunately, Bokuto dragged Kuroo by the arm and they both left because it was late. They had to return to their appartment. With his reason for staying now gone, Kenma left too.

 

After that day, Kenma began to love open mic nights, he got to love Tuesdays even more, and not only for the pie. The rest of the week passed rather slowly, everything was boring, and even more now that he had one of the best days of his life. He was still dealing with this weird feeling. How could he feel that happy only by hearing a stranger sing? Was it because of his lovely voice? Because of his weird but still interesting personality? Because of his good-looking figure? Because of his lame puns and smirks? He still didn't know, and maybe he was better without having a clue about it. What matters is that after a few days of weird feelings, Tuesday 7PM arrived again and Kenma went to his not-so-new favorite place in order to have his habitual slice of apple pie. A few minutes later, while he was still eating, Kuroo arrived alone and took a sit next to Kenma.

 

“Why aren't you with that owl-like friend of yours?”

 

“And hello to you too, Kenma. Bokuto had other businesses to attend, which means he didn't want to hear me sing again, which I don't understand because, hell, _every one loved my voice,_ so why wouldn't him?”

 

 _Every one loved it, but I'm sure no one felt it the way I did,_ Kenma thought.

 

“Well, no one can feel the same way, I guess” Kenma said.

 

“Maybe you're right. Anyway, I came here to sing again, and as I said, I'll treat you to pie if you tr-”

 

“Cut that lame pun, Kuroo. You already said that last week, it's not going to be funny”

  
“But i _t was_ funny last week! You chuckled, come on! That's worth saying it one more time!”

 

“I didn't chuckle” Kenma said while frowning at Kuroo, who was smirking, as he used to do.

 

“You did”

 

“I didn't”

 

“You did”

 

“I didn't. And I don't need you to shout me a slice of pie, I'm already eating it, you see”

 

“Oh, but maybe you'll want another one later, and I'll be here for you”.

 

 _You better be, I've been a full week longing to hear your voice,_ Kenma thought.

 

“Don't talk that much or you will wear your vocal chords out” Kenma said while slicing the pie, without looking at Kuroo. It seemed like every second he spent with him was more and more valuable. Every word he heard coming from his voice felt like a lullaby, gently accompanying him. He was dying to hear Kuroo sing again, and as if someone had heard Kenma's thoughts, it suddenly was Kuroo's turn to sing. This time, it wasn't only his voice (even though it was perfect, just as last time, just as always), but the way he was looking at Kenma meanwhile singing. It was just like in that coffee shop there was anyone but them, just as if that moment belonged to them and only them. Kenma felt even better than last time, but this weird fluttery feeling that had been pursuing him since last week was even stronger than before. It got even worse when, as it had happened last Tuesday, Kuroo stopped singing, approached Kenma and whispered “Did you like that, Kenma?” at his ear. With a slight blush on his cheeks, Kenma looked down at his now empty dish and nodded.

 

“So you like my voice?” Kuroo said with a rather playful tone dancing in his voice.

 

“I never said I didn't” Kenma responded, finally looking at him.

 

“And what about me?” Kuroo asked, voice rather teasing but still apparently serious.

 

“Is something wrong with you?”

 

“Do you like me?” Kuroo asked, staring at Kenma's golden eyes, now wide open after that shocking question.

 

“Why are you asking me this?” Kenma's answer came kind of low, but still audible. Even though it was kind of hard for him, he wasn't staring at the dish anymore.

 

“To know if I have to sing a love song for you or not. But I would do it even if the answer were no”

 

“So if you will do want you want, why are you asking me?” Kenma looked away from Kuroo, staring at the empty dish again.

 

“A matter of formality, I guess”

 

“I don't know if you're the best to talk about formality”

  
“Says the guy who stares at his phone or at an empty dish all the time without looking at someone who's talking to him”

 

“Shut up and sing, your voice sounds better when you do so”

 

“You want me to sing? The love song I told you about before?”

 

“Whatever you want, I'll like it anyway” Kuroo's eyes went wide open at Kenma's response. He leaned closer to the blond, tucked a strand of hair behind his ear and swore he'll sing him a love song next week. Kenma just nods, blushing a little bit more than before, knowing that from now on, Kuroo's voice will become his favorite sound.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is based on a prompt I got yesterday on tumblr (which I'm really thankful for, really, you made my day).
> 
> I apologize for the typos and the OOC, because I feel like Kenma got out of my hands and I couldn't depict his personality in the right way, but at least I tried.
> 
> That being said, I'd love it if you sent me some prompt on my tumblr, I'd do my best to write the better I can ^^ weakeninghope.tumblr.com
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this ~


End file.
